Teddy Bear Bryan
by Mysterious-Teen-Blogger
Summary: Aubrey brings Beca home for the first time, and Beca gets to meet her father, the infamous Bryan Posen.


Teddy Bear Bryan

"Beca, do you remember everything I told you?"

"Of course I do," Beca scoffed.

"Really? What are the rules then?" Beca sighed. She was currently sitting in the car with her girlfriend who was stressing over Beca meeting her parents. Her dad, to be specific. Beca has heard he is a hard man who wasn't around much for his children, even now, and she was a _little_ nervous. yes. Okay, Beca was mentally shitting her pants because it means a lot to Aubrey that her parents accept Beca.

Not that she cares what Aubrey's parents or anyone else for that matter thinks, but she cares what Aubrey thinks, and Aubrey cares what her dad thinks. So, Beca decided that she would put on her best face and try to impress Aubrey's dad. She let Aubrey cover her tattoos with concealer, and she took all of her piercings out, although those were in her back pocket waiting to return to her ear.

"If he asks me what I want to drink I take a whiskey, even though I _vehemently_ do not drink Aubrey Posen." Beca paused to shoot Aubrey, who was currently driving, a glare because Beca did _not_ drink. _Ever_. Because after the divorce her mother acquired a… problem with alcohol, of sorts, so Beca swore it off at a very young age.

"But I will just _this fucking once_ , because my _ever so lovely_ girlfriend asked me very nicely. I must not bring up politics. If asked about sports, side with the Giants. If asked what my intentions with you are, my response is to be that I wish for you to be successful in your field and provide my utmost support for you. I must retain eye contact with your father while talking. I must shake his hand, as he is a very professional man. If he asks me about religion I will abstain from answering because that will cause controversy. My answer shall be 'I believe religion to be a very personal subject and prefer not to discuss those beliefs with others.' If he asks me about why I want to be with you my answer will be that I believe you to be a strong independent woman with drive, and the skills to accomplish anything and everything you choose."

Aubrey sighed in relief as Beca recited all of the rules correctly as they drove into the drive way. Aubrey swallowed thickly twice before opening her door. Aubrey was wearing a white sundress with flats, while Beca, albeit begrudgingly, was wearing a simple, dark purple dress and black heels to try and balance out their height difference, but she had a bag in the car with her jeans, tank top, flannel shirt and converse, along with her eyeliner and mascara.

They walked to the door hand in hand, and Aubrey rung the bell. The, much too large in Beca's opinion, door swung open to reveal a woman who looked almost exactly like Aubrey, just about 30 years older. Beca guessed she was Michelle Posen, Aubrey's mother. The woman embraced Aubrey warmly.

"Aubrey! It's so nice to see you dear. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, mom. How about you?"

"I'm well. Oh, and who might you be?" Michelle looked over Aubrey's shoulder at Beca who smiled nervously before sticking her hand out.

"Beca Mitchell. You must be Aubrey's mother. It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Posen." Give her some credit, Beca cleaned up nicely when she tried. Aubrey's mother swatted her hand away before hugging Beca. When she pulled back, she gave Beca the once over.

"So, this is the infamous Beca Mitchell, huh? It's wonderful to finally meet the young woman who has captured my daughter's heart." Beca looked at Aubrey reverently for a moment before looking back to Michelle.

"I'm a very lucky woman, Mrs. Posen."

"Oh please, call me Michelle."

"If that's alright with you."

"I insist. Now, we have a birthday to be celebrating. Have you met any of my other children yet? I think Mark would just love you!"

"No ma'am I have not unfortunately." That was one thing about Beca, when she deemed the adult worthy of her respect, she was raised to use sir and ma'am. Michelle led Aubrey and Beca through to the main room, where it looked like everyone was waiting for them to arrive, because as soon as they walked in several people stood. Beca gripped Aubrey's hand just a little tighter. The first person to come up Beca assumed to be Aubrey's father.

"Daddy, this is Beca. Beca, this is my father, Bryan Posen." Beca promptly stuck a steady hand out to him with a bright smile.

"It's great to finally meet you Mr. Posen. Beca Mitchell." Bryan shook her hand firmly, which Beca returned.

"Everyone, if you don't mind before we formally introduce Ms. Mitchell, I'd like to have a word with her, if that's all right with you of course."

"Of course. After you." Aubrey shot Beca a panicked glance, but Beca just gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her cheek with a mumbled 'love you.' before following Mr. Posen out of the room. They entered his study, and Beca felt a strong, but definitely not intimidating presence from him. She took the seat offered.

"Would you like a drink Ms. Mitchell?"

"Whiskey if you have it, and please, Beca is fine." He nodded his head indifferently at her drink choice. He poured her one and himself a scotch and took the seat across from her. Beca crossed her right leg over her left.

"So Beca, how did you and Aubrey meet again?"

"She was looking for recruits for the Bellas, and her and my close friend Chloe convinced me to join. So we started as team mates sir, but we became friends and then something more."

"How do you fair in sports, Beca?"

"Well, I suppose if I were to pick, the Giants are a great team." Beca noticed his demeanor shift, as if he expected that answer.

"Actually sir, I don't like sports much. I do not particularly see the appeal in watching grown men people pass a ball, but to each their own, I suppose." Beca could already hear the ear full from Aubrey she was going to get for straying from her pre-set answers, but she really didn't want to lie to him any more than she already was with her appearance. Bryan looked pleasantly surprised by her answer.

"I… would have to agree with you Beca. Would do you prefer to do with your free time?"

"I love music sir. My dream has always been to produce music. Did… did you see our final performance with the Bellas, sir?"

"Yes, I did. I was surprised to see my Aubrey stray from the tradition, but it seemed to work."

"Thank you. I coordinated the set list sir. With Aubrey's help and approval of course, seeing as she was the captain."

"It was… very good." Beca felt as if the walls he had put up were being relieved. and he was opening up to her. Beca smiled.

"Is there something wrong? You haven't touched your drink." Beca paled before setting the drink down on the coaster and swallowing.

"Sir, I feel awful right now, if I'm honest with you. I… the only reason I am here is because it is very important to Aubrey that you all approve of me, of us. But, I feel like that approval will not be worth it if you are seeing a fake me, or one that unfortunately was told answers to questions, and none of them do I agree with. _This_ ," Beca gestured to herself, "is not me. Whatsoever. But… Aubrey was so worried about this. So, I put on a dress, and heels because every one in your family was apparently given the height genetics I lack." Bryan chuckled at her.

"But, I would like your approval of the real me. So, my answer to your question is that I do not drink. My mother had become an alcoholic after her divorce from my father, and I watched it destroy her, so I have never, and will never drink. I apologize for seeming rude for not accepting a drink, but I will not break this rule." Beca watched Bryan carefully, gauging a reaction. Beca was surprised when he broke out into a huge grin, then started laughing. Wholeheartedly laughing. He wiped the tears from his eyes before speaking.

"I like you. I really like you. So, tell me Beca, what is the real you like then?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Don't tell Aubrey, but I have a bag of my normal clothes and some other odds and ends to my personality in a bag in the car."

"How about you go get that, and I'll wait for you. Then we can have a genuine chat. Just bring the bag in here, my study has a restroom you can change in."

"I think that would be really cool sir. I'll be right back then." Beca exited the study, everyone watching her before she exited the house, and grabbed her bag. She came back in, everyone's eyes trained on her still as she re-entered the study with her things. Beca went into the offered bathroom and changed. She also put her piercing back in, and applied her eyeliner and removed the concealer from her tattoos, although you could only see the grasshopper one. She exited the bathroom and Bryan's jaw dropped.

"Well, this is me."

"What is the tattoo of?"

"It's a grasshopper. It reminds me of my family before the divorce."

"It's beautiful. Now… so, you like dark eyeliner, converse, and flannel shirts apposed to dresses, heals, and eye shadow?"

"That would be correct. You can also usually find a pair of headphones wrapped around my neck as I am a DJ in the works." Beca felt really comfortable around him for some reason.

"I don't see any reason for you to not have shown up this way. Can I ask you something Beca?"

"Sure."

"Did Aubrey give you a whole list of do's and don't's about talking to me?" Beca sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Honestly, yes. She did. But… I feel like if you all see the real me, and approve of us with me as me, it would mean a lot to Aubrey. She's always talking about how much your approval means, and I hope that someday in the near future, if you are proud of her, that you can express that to her."

"I… I had no idea it meant that much to her. I'll… I'll make sure I tell her. Thank you Beca." Beca shrugged.

"It's no big deal. Whatever Aubrey needs."

"Beca, do you… are you in love with my daughter?" Beca paused, biting her lip while she gathered her thoughts.

"Sir, if my beliefs mean anything, _loving_ someone and being _in love_ with someone have 2 completely different meaning. And I would like to specify that loving someone, is the much more platonic one. The way you can love your best friend, you can also love your significant other, in fact you should. But _in love_ is something that should be reserved for the person you value the most. And for me that is Aubrey. I feel… safe, with Aubrey. I feel like I can be open. Two things I haven't felt since I was a child due to my parents nasty divorce and the absence of my father driving my mom to booze. I just… I'm so bad with words but I feel so loved when I'm with Aubrey. And that is something I can't ever remember feeling throughout life. And I will keep it as long as she'll have me sir." Bryan smiled at her genuinely.

"If I can say, I am very glad that Aubrey has you in her life. Never once have any of her boyfriends ever strayed from those answered she feeds them all. Don't tell her I know, but, after the third boy answered my questions the exact same way, I figured her out. She's finally found someone who wants to be accepted for who they are, and I'm glad that she has you. You're good for her."

"No sir, if anything, Aubrey is good for me. She helps me with school, with time, with being organized. She's the most wonderful woman I've ever met in my life. And I've met the governor of New York." Bryan laughed again.

"I like you. Now, I have an idea, if you'll humor me."

"That depends on what it is."

"So, you have made quite the appearance change in here. I'm thinking, I go out there, do some introduction and then you walk out and scare the living daylights out of our family." Beca startled.

"O-our?"

"Yes, Beca. Our family. You're a part of it now that Aubrey has finally found a keeper."

"Just a little warning. I'm not really good with… family? So… if I do something wrong you gotta help me out."

"No problem. And please, call me Bryan."

"You know, as scary as Aubrey made you out to be, you're just a big teddy bear aren't you?"

"I suppose I am. I've never been like this before. Especially not around Aubrey's previous boyfriends. And no, no one in this household has a problem with you being Aubrey's girlfriend. Now, let's get this show on the road, huh?"

"Sure thing, Teddy. Can I call you Teddy?" Bryan laughed yet again.

"Yes, I think I would like that. I'll go first, you just listen for when I say your name, then come out and be yourself."

" _That_ I can do." Bryan patted Beca on the shoulder before he left. Beca left the door cracked so she could hear him.

"Everyone. I'd like to introduce Aubrey's girlfriend and the newest member to the Posen family, Beca Mitchell." Beca opened the door and walked out, Aubrey's jaw dropping as Beca walked up and stood next to Bryan, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Now, Beca came in here dressed a little differently, but this is the real Beca, as I'm told. The one Aubrey has chosen to be with, so, be nice everyone." With one more firm squeeze to Beca's shoulder, Bryan left her to make runs around for introductions.

"Thanks Teddy." Beca walked over to Aubrey, who had yet to pick her jaw off the floor.

"Bree, baby? You okay?"

"What happened? The last time he introduced someone like that she turned out to be my older brother's wife…" Beca's eyes popped out of her head and she smirked.

"Guess that means I did well, right? Even if I have tattoos and ear monstrosities with too much eyeliner. Now, are you gonna introduce me to your family or what?" Aubrey hugged Beca tightly. Beca tangled her fingers with Aubrey's as they began meeting people. Halfway through the evening, Aubrey lost Beca while she was talking to her older brother Mark and his wife Amanda.

"Have you seen Beca?" her dad intervened then.

"I saw her go upstairs with Amy a minute ago." Aubrey was confused. Amy is her niece. Her 3 year old niece.

"Thank you daddy."

"Aubrey?"

"Yes?" Bryan wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. You have grown into an incredible young woman. And I wholeheartedly approve of Beca. I think she's a keeper."

"Thank you daddy. That… that means a lot." Bryan ruffled his daughter's hair as he let her go.

"Alright, go find your lady." Aubrey went upstairs in the direction of the guest room, but stopped in her tracks at what she heard. She heard giggling. From Amy and Beca.

"Auntie Beca, did you know that Auntie Aubrey can sing?"

"Yeah. She's the best singer I know. Well, aside from Beyonce of course." Amy giggled.

"Can you sing Auntie Beca?"

"I'm alright I guess. I bet you're like, _waaaaaay_ better than me though." Aubrey peered through the crack in the door and her heard warmed at the sight of Beca sitting against the wall with her niece in her lap.

"Nu uh!" Amy yawned. Beca stood up, bringing Amy with her,

"You tired tiny?"

"Nooo."

"Ok, let's make a deal. I'll sing you my favorite song, and you go to bed, how's that sound?"

"Will you still be here tomorrow?"

"Of course I will! Auntie Aubrey and I are staying here a couple days. We can play more tomorrow, okay?" The little girl yawned from in Beca's arms as she swayed to an invisible beat.

"Auntie Beca?"

"Yes, tiny?"

"Do you love Auntie Aubrey?"

"Yes. Whole bunches." Aubrey's heart swelled.

"Do you love Auntie Aubrey the way mommy loves daddy?"

"Yes, I do."

"Will you have a kid so I can have a little sister?" Beca laughed at how simple the kid made it sound.

"Maybe someday me and Auntie Aubrey will. We have to get married first though."

"Well get married then."

"It's not that simple tiny."

"Why not? You love Auntie Aubrey, and Auntie Aubrey hasn't ever been this happy, so I think she loves you too. Do you wanna marry Auntie Aubrey?" Aubrey's breath caught in her throat. They had been together almost a year now, but Aubrey would be lying if she said she never pictured walking down the aisle to meet Beca.

"Yeah. I do sweetie. But… I don't know if Auntie Aubrey wants to. Plus, I would have to talk to Grandpa Posen first."

"I think he would be okay if it was you Auntie Beca."

"Thanks tiny. Why don't you ask me this again next year huh? Sleep now."

"You said you'd sing." Beca feigned shock.

"Right. How could I forget? I'll sing you my favorite song then, huh? Here we go."

 _ **"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday. **_

_**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
You know I'll say **_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

 _ **And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are"**_

Beca's voice died down at the end of the chorus as the child was asleep. Beca laid the girl down in the bed and stroked the hair out of her face. Beca smiled sadly at her before kissing her forehead. Beca sighed dejectedly as she looked at the child. She shook her head and went for the door. Aubrey decided to just knock softly on the door, as if she had just gotten there and poked her head in.

"Hey, there you are."

"Sorry. Amy dragged me up here. Got carried away and she fell asleep. Can you go tell Mark? I don't want to leave her alone." Aubrey nodded before leaving. When the door opened next, it was Mark's wife, Amanda.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of her."

"It's no problem. She's a good kid." Beca looked at Amy again sadly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I… she asked me to sing for her. So I sang her to sleep. I just… was thinking about my childhood, it's no big deal." Beca shrugged halfheartedly.

"Just wish I had had someone to do that for me I guess."

"What do you mean? If you don't mind my asking."

"I… I don't really like to talk about this. Only people who know are the Bellas. And Teddy just tonight to help make my impressions better."

"I think it worked. Why do you call him Teddy?"

"Something between us I guess. Anyway, my mom… she uh, had an alcohol problem when I was a kid. So I usually fell asleep to the sounds of glass breaking and my mother crying or yelling. It just… kinda reminded me that not all children are supposed to grow up like that, and that she doesn't have to. Just kinda made me sad I guess?"

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Beca. That's… pretty awful. Have you told Aubrey?"

"Uh, the major points. I don't like to go into details about it. She knows what I just told you, but I guess there's always more, right? I just really hate talking about it. It was nice to meet you today though, even though I think I really shocked you guys with my appearance. You have a really good kid. I'll see you tomorrow Amanda."

"Yeah. Good night Beca."

* * *

It became tradition that when Beca and Aubrey visited her parents for Beca and Bryan to have a chat in his study before anything else. It seems as though Beca is the only one who sees him laid back as he really is. He is really a nice man. He even went so far as to remove the alcohol from his study when Beca is there, and he drinks something nonalcoholic to respect Beca's wish. This time however, is the first time in the year Beca has known him that she would make the conversation heavy. It was during their visit for Aubrey's birthday, which was exactly 2 weeks before their 2-year anniversary. When the door closed, Bryan's demeanor immediately changed. He slapped Beca on the shoulder and smiled at her.

"Beca! It's always lovely to see you. Coffee as usual?"

"Yes please Teddy. Although, you might need something heavier today." Bryan startled.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I need to talk to you about something serious Bryan." This was also the first time Beca had referred to him as Bryan rather than the usual Teddy.

"I see. Is… is this a good talk or a bad one?" Beca ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"A good one, I hope."

"Alright. Please, sit. No need to be a stranger just because we need to discuss something, right?" Bryan passed Beca the cup of coffee as he sipped his own. Beca sat down, her hands shaking visibly.

"If you had told me 2 years ago I would have ever been doing this I would have laughed at you. Like, really hard. And probably punched you. But, here I am."

"Doing what? Having coffee with me in my home?"

"No, not exactly. I've told you about my parents' divorce. And how bad it was for me as a child. And I have commitment issues, and high defenses. And if anyone other than you or Aubrey were to refer to me as cute, I would throw some real not nice words at them. And I never in a million years entertained the idea of love until I was with Aubrey and-"

"Beca, darling, you're rambling."

"Right. Right. Well, our 2 year anniversary is coming up. And… and I want to ask you… for your blessing? Is that the word? I want to know if you would be okay with me asking Aubrey to marry me." Bryan looked positively shocked, then a wide grin broke onto his face.

"Beca, of course! You have my approval one hundred percent! I couldn't ask for a better partner for my daughter." Bryan stood up and opened his arms, something Beca learned quickly was him telling her to come hug him. She obliged. Hugging was something she was only cool with from Aubrey, Bryan, Chloe, and Aubrey's niece Amy.

"Thank you Teddy. That means a lot to me. Would you like to see the ring?"

"You already got it?"

"I did. I figured even if you didn't approve, I would ask anyway because I love Aubrey. I would say I don't care, but I do actually care what you think, believe it or not." Beca pulled the ring out of her back pocket and opened the box to show Bryan. It was a silver band with an emerald in the center. It also had an engraving inside that read 'I Love You Just The Way You Are.'

"It's beautiful Beca. If I might ask, why an emerald? If I'm not mistaken Aubrey's favorite-"

"Is a diamond, I know. Maybe it was selfish, but… it's the same color as her eyes. Or, at least as close to her eyes as a gem could get. I… I just think her eyes are the most beautiful thing. Even more beautiful than some dumb diamond. Maybe she would have preferred it, but it felt right when I asked the guy to make it using her eyes as a reference."

"You had this custom made?"

"Only the best for my girl, Teddy. Only the best. I just… sometimes can't help but think how that's _not_ me. I'm not the best in any sense. I'm not as smart, or as efficient as Aubrey. I'm not a stickler for rules, I'm not a fan of tradition, or old fashioned anything. But… if I know one thing, aside from music, it's that I love Aubrey. _So_ much. And I want to be the best I can be for her. Plus, I think she'd look absolutely stunning in an intricate white wedding dress I'm sure wants. I just… have been having dreams almost every night for a year where I'm waiting at the alter and right before I see her, I wake up. I just want that dream to be real. I want to love Aubrey for the rest of my life, if she'll let me. And, yeah, I'm rough around the edges, and probably not what any of you had in mind for her, but… I just love her so much I don't know what to do with myself. If it would make her happy, I would move to Iceland and become a sheep farmer and never mix music again. I… I just want Aubrey to be happy, and I hope that I can do that for her. I want to wake up on Sunday morning to Aubrey's bed head she defiantly denies having, I want to go to sleep with Aubrey in my arms, I want to have stupid fights over insignificant things like laundry and dishes. And quite frankly, it scares the shit out of me. I've never wanted anything this bad, _especially_ another person, and I'm so scared. Because I don't just want happy Aubrey, I want mad Aubrey, I want to comfort the sad Aubrey, I want to watch dumb movies that I hate with a playful Aubrey, I want to play mini gold with a silly Aubrey. I just want Aubrey. But what I want the most is Mrs. Aubrey Mitchell."

Bryan had this huge grin on his face through her whole speech, that she hadn't failed to notice. What she had failed to notice, was that the door had opened and that someone had been listening since the beginning. Beca looked at Bryan, whose eyes were glued to something over Beca's shoulder. Beca slowly turned and saw what he was looking at. It was Aubrey, crying in the door way with a hand over her mouth. Beca's mouth went dry and her knees locked and her breathing stopped very suddenly. It took about half a second of seeing Aubrey's tears for Beca to be over there wrapping her arms around her.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay Bree. Try to calm down sweetie. I really don't want you to get sick baby. Try to breath." Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca and cried into her shoulder. Beca fought her own tears because she wasn't sure how much Aubrey had heard, and right now, crying didn't look like a good sign to her. Beca bit her lip painfully hard, staying her tears as she held a crying Aubrey. Her words of comfort stopped when Aubrey whispered into her ear.

"Yes."

"Yes what sweetie?"

"I heard what you said to daddy. My answer is yes." Beca gulped, but tightened her grip around Aubrey's shoulders.

"How-how much did you hear Bree?"

"All of it. My answer is yes, Beca. I'll marry you." Beca gasped.

"Are- are you… really? I mean-"

"Beca. Yes. I've never been more sure." Beca pulled back to look into Aubrey's teary eyes, her own tears falling now. As her tears fell, Beca grabbed the ring from her back pocket, not caring that all of this was happening in front of Aubrey's dad. She opened the box and showed Aubrey the ring she got.

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask, but… Aubrey, would you do me the incredible honor of being Mrs. Aubrey Mitchell?"

"Yes, god yes." Beca slid the ring over Aubrey's finger, smiling brightly before kissing Aubrey sweetly.

"Oh, just in case you were wondering, your dad _did_ give me his blessing." Beca nodded her head in his direction.

"Thank you Teddy."

"Thank you daddy."

"No, thank _you_ , Beca. I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations. On the engagement _and_ your birthday. Now, would you like a minute alone before you announce it to everyone?"

"I think we're alright. We have all the time in the world now. Besides, I need to go tell my favorite munchkin the good news."

"Favorite munchkin?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, Amy and I have been talking about this for… a year now."

"Oh, that! I remember that!" Aubrey interjected.

"Wait, what?"

"I heard your conversation with her last year. Where you said you wanted to marry me. Then you sang our song for her."

"I did. And I meant that. Oh, there's a thingy inside your ring, by the way." Aubrey quirked an eyebrow as she took it off carefully and read the engraving, Beca smiling shyly. Aubrey squealed. _Aubrey Posen squealed_. Aubrey kissed Beca.

"I love you Beca Mithcell."

"I love you too, Aubrey Posen soon to be Mitchell. Now, let me go tell the little girl I've been getting harassed by that our dream is coming true." Aubrey and Beca walked out hand in hand to where the Posens were all seated in the living room, chatting amongst themselves, when Amy ran up and jumped into Beca.

"Tiny!"

"Auntie Beca!" Beca picked her up and spun her around in the middle of the living room. Then the child 'whispered' into Beca's ear, everyone clearly having heard her.

"Did you ask Auntie Aubrey yet?" Everyone in the room seemed confused, except for a grinning Bryan and a smiling Aubrey.

"Yes, tiny. I did."

"What did she say?!" Beca looked around the room, meeting eyes with every person in the room, locking eyes with Aubrey last who nodded. Beca smiled brightly as she answered, tears in her eyes.

"She said yes tiny. Me and Auntie Aubrey are getting married."


End file.
